


There Are No Feelings In Outer Space

by RoxySmith



Series: It Could Be Love [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Antisocial Reid, Asperger Syndrome, Bullied Reid, First Dates, First Meetings, Haphephobia, M/M, Movie inspired fic, Pre-Slash, Reid in College, Socially Handicapped, Socially awkward, Spencer with Asperger, Younger Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer loved to be organized, wanted always to have the exact same routine, didn't like change and hated being touched. Still Hotch managed to inspire him to be an agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Feelings In Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Swedish novel and movie with the same name. If they decided to make a English version I would love to see Matthew as the main character, he (or Jim Parsons) would be the perfect choice. Reid's Asperger is not confirmed in the fic, so sorry if I offended anyone with Asperger. Feel free to point out mistakes, I love to improve my English.
> 
> This Fic was a treat for my friend Makingitwork, check out her work, she inspired me overall to all my fics :)

Spencer Reid's life was simple, at least he thought it was simple. He lived a well organized life. Waking up at exactly 6:00 AM. At 6:05 he was in the shower, using exactly one table spoon of shampoo, non-more, non-less. He dressed himself at 6:20, Light blue shirt, brown sweater west, red tie, khakis and miss matched socks. It had been an effort in the past to be a little bit unpredictable, but now it's was part of his wardrobe. At 7:00 he went out to his bike. He was at the library at 7:30 where he usually spent time to 8:25. He parked his bike at school at 8:50 and finally made it to the home classroom exactly 9:00 AM. He was never late, it was always the same thing for him. Every day he did the exact same thing. Even at Fridays. Spencer hated Fridays in the beginning, the school started 11:00 AM. But then he realized He could come earlier, so he didn't need to mess up his schedule.

His schedule was as fully booked at the afternoons as it was during the mornings. He had never the time to make friends, not that he necessarily wanted any. He was happy alone, no one bothered him. But sometimes he wondered what it was like to have a friend, like the ones he had read about in his book. Robinson Cruise had Friday, Robbin Hood had little John, Peter Pan had Wendy and all the lost boys and Tom Sawyer had Huckleberry Finn. But then again no one was happy to put up with his in their words: Insane schedule.

The only human contact he got was from the beatings he got from the bullies. The bullies were the only one who talked to him during his school days, the teachers had just given up hope on him. They all was disappointed in him, He could do whatever he liked in life but it was all wasted because he was too awkward to make contact with new people. 

Spencer liked circles, circles were the perfect creation if you asked him. They were complete beings, no matter which way you cut them you always end up the same way. You could always count on circles to stay the same, they never changed, they always stayed the same. Perfect. Humans was a different matter, he didn't like them that much. They were always unpredictable with their emotions. Emotions that always changed forms and never stayed the same. Emotions Spencer Reid was relived from.

Spencer had a hard time understanding human emotion, until he stared to watch and study persons around him. He stared to see pattern in their behavior and after a while he could understand long before anybody else what another person was feeling. It was hard work, but it had paid off in the end. 

He never liked to be touched. It was alien to him. It always sent an unpleasant shiver through his body every time some even laid a finger on him. He knew getting grabbed and beaten senseless wasn't something you should enjoy, but he knew something was wrong when his mother and father couldn't even touch him without upsetting him. His mom had done everything she could to keep him happy, while his father left them. The Reid house hold was the freak household and he didn't want to be seen with them. He had gotten a new wife, and a new kid. A daughter who loved baseball which made his father very happy. His father had soon forgotten about him.

In short terms, Spencer loved to be organized, wanted always to have the exact same routine, didn't like change and hated being touched. So no one really believed he could make it the day he decided to become a FBI agent. A profiler to be exact. It was all to Aaron Hotchner's credit or as he called him: Hotch. They had met each other accidentally. He had been running to the library as usual before school. He was old enough to get a job, but he preferred the safety routine of school life and kept on getting PhD’s. He had run right into an emotionless dark man who was running in the opposite which resulted in him getting knocked over, dropping all the books he was holding to the ground and losing his glasses at in the process. He couldn't see a thing, just hear how the calm voice told him how sorry he was.  
He had believed it was one of the bullies again, but this was the first time someone ever said sorry to him. That meant that the man wasn't about to hurt him. He was fumbling around after his glasses and let out a relived sigh as he found them until he felt the dark stranger touch his hand as if he was about to pick them up to him at the same time. He was close to response in the way he always did, by pushing the stranger away, but the touch felt nice. It was warm, safe, as if he could trust it. 

Spencer was just staring at nothingness as the man helped him up to his feet and got all his books back to him. It was then he could see the man's face. He was, quite attractive he thought. He didn't know for sure, he didn't really understand what attractive meant. The man, as he learned name was Hotch, tagged along with him to the library. They were talking a little until Hotch told him that he needed to go. Spencer's heart felt empty, now when he finally was opening up to someone, the man needed to go. His heart almost skipped a beat when Hotch turned around and asked if he would be there tomorrow, and Spencer nodded. Feeling happier than he had ever felt in his lifetime. 

Hotch returned to the library the next day. Spencer almost thought the older man wouldn't show up, but there he was, with two cups of takeaway coffee. They talked the time away again as Reid read. They stared to see each other every day at the Library. Hotch always brought coffee, he had learnt that the younger boy liked it very sweat. Spencer didn't read anymore when they were together, it was almost as he looked forward meeting him. Spencer had told him about his PhD's and how he was getting his latest one in physiology which was ironic since all the teachers he ever gotten contact with believed he had Asperger. Hotch didn't believe it, sure the young man was socially awkward but anyone would be that if they never had a friend.  
He noticed that Spencer would stay longer, like he didn't care about his schedule, which was a major step in their friendship. It meant they could spend evenings together. 

One day he decided to ask Spencer out to the movies. They went as friends, and they had a great time until Hotch decided to hug his date. It was too much too early for the poor genius so he did what he always did, pushed him away. Hotch had landed right in to a lake filled with water. He looked pissed for a while before he stared to laugh.  
"Sorry, I forgot you're not really okay with physical contact" he said but was surprised when Reid was offering his hand to help him out of the water.  
"No, I over reacted. You have been holding my hand the whole night. I didn't believe i would panic when you hugged me. Can we try again?" Hotch felt his heart melt when Spencer wanted to try it again. The hug was stiff, a bit cold and quick, but it was a real hug, and Reid seemed okay with it, now when he was ready to be touched. 

Spencer invited Hotch home, and offered the man to stay the night as his cloth dried. He was happy when his friend accepted his invitation. Now he was glad that he bought that chair bed he believed he never would use until now. That night he told Hotch about his plans to maybe join the FBI, and his friend supported him. Forgetting for a moment that his friend didn't like touch so he hugged him again. This time he was pushed down into Spencer's bed. It wasn't anything sexual about it. The awkward genius lay down beside Hotch, apologetically folding his fingers around his friend. This would be their relationship, until Spencer was ready to go further, but Hotch could wait. Spencer had lived his life all alone out in the cold outer space, without ever allowing himself to feel something. Until he let Aaron on his spaceship. Maybe space wasn't as lonely as he had imagined before.


End file.
